Joshua Joyce
Joshua Joyce is the fifth antagonist turned human protagonist of the 2014 film, Transformers: Age of Extinction. His overall role is considered more of an anti-hero than a villain, as he initially had good intentions and had redeemed himself after his Transformers development project went wrong and realized that Attinger has manipulated him for a delusional and selfish purpose. He is portrayed by Stanley Tucci. Biography Joshua is the arrogant CEO of KSI. His company was hired by retired CIA agent Harold Attinger to build artificial, remote-controlled Transformers due to Attinger planned to hunt down the Autobots. Joshua himself thinks the Autobots are only junk compared to his creations. This was shown when Cade, Optimus Prime, and rest of the protagonists and Autobots talk to him for the first time, Joshua openly told them that the Earth no longer needs actual Autobots anymore. However, when he uses Galvatron to capture Optimus Prime, Galvatron is briefly out of control due to Megatron's possession. Despite this, he thought that it is just a technical problem. Afterwards, Joshua slowly has a change of heart after briefly conversing with Cade Yeager who tried to warn him of who Galvatron really is from what he learned from Optimus Prime along with the Seed that Attinger covered all this time. This made Joshua start to see Attinger for who he truly is based on the knowledge Cade gave him, in which he reminded him of mistakes that he had done. He confronts Attinger to question their mutual cooperation, only to have Attinger reveal that all this time, Attinger has manipulated him as a mere pawn for him (refer him nothing but a golden parachute for his success). Before he even had a chance to cope with all of this, Galvatron reactivated along with other fifty artificial Transformers. He then betrays Attinger, took the Seed away from him, and disobeys Attinger's demand to re-control Galvatron. A chase ensues in China, where he met with other human protagonists to help him took the Seed away, but is ambushed by both Galvatron's forces, Attinger and his right-hand man James Savoy. He helps the Autobots and Cade Yeager to fight Galvatron and his army. Fortunately for him, just as his hacked Transformers gain the upper hand, Autobots, with help of the Dinobots, quickly overpower them and most of the hacked Transformers are killed, while the rest of them have escaped. After the battle, he promises Cade Yeager and his family that he'll help them get a new home. He also apparently stopped his Transformers development project after a change of heart. Personality: He is a strict and demanding employer. His ambition made him use his genius to build own transformers, but his arrogance made him believe he can control them and blinded him from fact he was manipulated by both Attinger and Megatron. He's very afraid of death and does not see his mistakes until someone tells him about them. This was shown where he often panics during the battle and chooses to betray Attinger after realizing what he had done and realized that Galvatron has manipulated him. Trivia *Joshua Joyce is very similar to Seymour Simmons from the first three films, especially in the 2007 live action film. Category:Anti Heroes Category:Evil Genius Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Cowards Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Jerks Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Humans Category:Living Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side